Attack on Target
by Inkwell Lynx
Summary: Hit the Target's presence looms over the land, and Stampy will have to unite old friends and even make some new ones to save his Lovely World from destruction. But the question is, can he do it? (a birthday present for my fabulous little sister!)


_**Hello whomever decided that this was worth your time! If you read any of my other stories, this will be weird. However, I'd like you all to note that this is a birthday present for my sister.**_

_** So, here it goes!**_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day in Minecraft. The sky was blue, the square sun was shining, and the block clouds were overhead as always. However, very little of this land remained the same as the day it was generated.<p>

Sure, there were still a few untouched fields here and there, but most of it was taken up by a village-type thing. If you were to look through it, you would find a place full of shops, mini games, and all sorts of fun places. In fact, there was an amusement park called Stampy's Funland!

This was Stampy's Lovely World.

It was named well, for it was nearly filled to the proverbial brim with beautiful little places, all made by Stampy himself with the assistance of his Minecraft Helpers.

The sun had just risen in the always blue sky, and a very familiar golden-orange cat sprang from his bed with glee. His brilliant green eyes shone with energy as he wondered what he was going to do today, for today he wasn't making a video. This was Mr. Stampy Cat.

Stampy turned around and jumped back in surprise. A pleasant one, mind you. It was his most frequent helper and dear friend, Lee Bear! Stampy gave his signature laugh.

"Well you're up early today, Lee! We aren't even doing a video!"

The brown bear ran and danced around the cat's room, hopping over his bed, his flowerpot, everything! Lee stopped in front of Stampy, crouched a few times, then showed the cat something that made his emerald green eyes sparkle. It was simple to most, a layer of brown, a layer of white, and some red dots, but to Stampy Cat, it meant **everything**.

Lee placed the object down, and it turned into a delectable treat... Again, to most people. Despite how much to kitty cat adored them, this was quite literally an everyday breakfast.

"CAKE!" Stampy exclaimed, and proceeded to shove it in his mouth, as he was quite hungry. "Omnomnomnomnomnom! Ha-ha! Down in one!"

Lee began to munch on some bread, staying silent as always. Stampy talked enough for the both of them.

"Alright, Lee. What are we going to do today?"

The bear shrugged. Stampy usually came up with all the ideas. It was kind of his thing. The kitty laughed, really for no reason. Laughing just made him happy.

"No matter. Let's just grab a dog because why not, and go play in the Funland!"

Lee started to jump and dance around once more, giving his cake loving companion another laugh. The duo walked through some of the rooms, and into the Love Garden. This was a very special place in Stampy's Lovely World, for it was where he showed his appreciation to his fans by giving them shoutouts. The Garden was nearly full, which caused a moment of anxiety for Stampy. However, this anxiety went away once he saw the center of his Love Garden.

It was a heart of pink wool, surrounded by redstone torches. It was one of Stampy's favourite things about his world.

Stampy looked up to see Lee Bear waving to him, already at the doghouse.

"Coming, Lee! Haha, sorry about that! Just got lost in a little trance." the orange cat said to his friend. Lee nodded in understanding.

The two Minecrafters went inside Stampy's doghouse, and to no one's surprise, the dogs were everywhere, sitting patiently for Stampy to take them out. Stampy looked at the signs for a moment, each one had a dog's name and the collar's colour. He chose Barnaby, one of his favourites. The cat began searching around the space, tilting his dogs' heads to check if they had a red collar, signifying Barnaby. Eventually, he was found in the corner, his head tilted toward his master in thought. Stampy tapped the dog and Barnaby stood up immediately.

Stampy turned around to see his bear buddy feeding pork chops to his dogs, making hearts fly out of them. The golden cat grinned and spoke.

"Alrighty, Lee. I have Barnaby. Are you ready to go have some fun in my Funland?"

The blue eyed bear nodded enthusiastically of course. Stampy and Barnaby went to a nearby tree that appeared to be growing watermelons, and hopped down the ladders on the inside. This revealed an underground minecart track, which Stampy used often to reach the more distant parts of his world. The kitty cat took a minecart out of a chest, placed it on the rails, hopped in, pressed the button, and took of at an alarming speed. Stampy hoped he wouldn't hit Barnaby, he didn't want to lose yet another dog. Thankfully, no dogs were harmed on the trip to the Funland.

Stampy walked up to Lee Bear, who was waving and crouching excitedly beside the entrance of the Creeper Coaster.

"You wanna ride this? We built this ages ago!"

Lee nodded, his blue eyes seemed to say, _Why not?_

Stampy sighed and caved in. Not that the Creeper Coaster was bad or anything, he had just wanted to play a game. He waited for Lee to go, than he sat Barnaby down, and rode the rollercoaster himself. Stampy was not disappointed, for the view was incredible, and it gave him an idea. Once he ran the track of the Coaster, he began to share his ideas with his friend and dog.

"So I was thinking, since we hit a big subscriber milestone, we should build an entire rollercoaster that goes all around my Lovely World! Even the parts I haven't built on yet! It'll take a while,but it'll be so worth it, don't you think?"

Lee nodded, and Barnaby did not react. Stampy took this as they both were as excited about this idea as he was.

Little did he know, a darkness was brewing...

* * *

><p>A yellow duck was standing in her house in front of her four dogs. She was alternating between having nothing in her wing to having rotten flesh,giggling as her doggies cocked their heads' sideways for the meat.<p>

"And... Tilt! And.. Tilt! Heeheehee!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Umm, technical difficulties... That's not the darkness. It's actually as far from dark as you can get. Please stand by.<em>**

* * *

><p>A dark figure stood over an evil cauldron, and in the reflection, you could see a golden cat chattering excitedly to a brown bear and a grey dog. The friendly feline was talking about a roller coaster. The evil one went into the light that the cauldron emmitted, so you could see his face.<p>

He had two black pits for eyes, and very recognizable royal attire.

"I don't think so, Stampy..."

Hit the Target had returned.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaannd first chapter done! I would first like to say that I will be messing with the Stampy "canon", such as having Feather Adventures (a PC series) be in the same universe as Stampy's Lovely World (an Xbox series).<em>**

**_Secoond, I WILL spell things differently! I am Canadian! We add "u"s to words, such as honour!_**

**_Third, I have decided that if anyone decides that this story is good enough for Stampy himself to read, and sends it to him, will have a FABULOUS shoutout and possibly more._**

**_Fourth, happy birthday to my sister! I want to at least get half of this done by late Februrary (when her bday is) so I can read it to her _**

**_FIFTH, thanks for reading, and please leave a review!_**

**_BYYYYYEE!_**


End file.
